Kyptonite
by swim.t0.th3.s3a
Summary: "You'll never change!" I shouted at the two brothers. They both looked at me, shocked that I yelled at them. "You keep fighting like this and that's it! You say you want a family but every time someone tries to give you one, you both run! Make up your minds. I'm tried of trying. I can't keep doing this every time." I sighed as I turned my back. "Call me when you both grow up."
1. Pilot

**Yes, I know another story?! But this ones been in my head ever since I met Klaus and Elijah. I like the whole conflict between brothers so I decided to make another character, but a much better one than Katherine. **

**I don't own TVD, all rights go to their owners. I just own Iris Leroy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

_Dear Journal,_

_I've been in hiding for over a century and now I'm going to school. I'm going to be a Junior along with my 'twin brother', Stefan. He's not really my twin brother, but for the past three decades, we've been travelling together. I've known him ever since he was a human, but that's a story in another journal. For the past decade or two, we've been trying to actually get along with humans and act like them enough for today to be able to happen. I'm not one to brag but I think we've got it down to the point. The whole reason of coming back to where we were born is because my brother found someone that he has an interest in. Finally after all these years, he's getting over Katherine, the she-devil herself. I haven't met the girl, let alone seen her, but I guess she's a Junior, that's why we're starting off in our Junior year. I'm excited to meet the girl that's caught my brother's eye._

"Iris, let's go. We're going to be late." I heard Stefan yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and called back an okay. A century together and he still yells at me for being late. He should know by now. I grabbed my hair extensions from my bedside and quickly put them in my hair. I slipped on my favorite black high heel boots on my feet and skipped out the door. I already had on my black benetton top and my tan skinny jeans. My daylight ring was on my thumb, mostly because it was the only finger it could actually fit and stay on. I grabbed my golden locket that my best friend gave me during the 1920's.

"Iris Leroy Salvatore." I heard taunting voice call from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and descended the staircase.

"Both last names," I said as I got downstairs and picked up my bag from the floor. "getting tough now aren't we?" I winked over in Stefan's direction. He chuckled and waved his hand out the door.

"Ladies first." Stefan bowed. I shook my head at his actions and laughed.

"What a gentleman. Practising for this girl I'm hopefully going to meet today?" I winked at him and he chuckled.

"If you promise not to embarrass me." He said getting on the passenger side of my car. I loved my 67' firebird. It was blue with black interior and I swoon over it.

"I can't promise such things, Stef. It's not me." I laughed and he pinched my arm. "Ow." I slapped his hand away when he tried to do it again. "God damn. Fine, I'll try not to embarrass you. You do it perfectly fine on your own, I don't know why I bother."

"I don't embarrass myself." He shook his head.

"No?" I laughed. "You remember that time in Massachusetts-"

He slapped his hand over my mouth. "I was drunk. You said we were not going to talk about that night ever again."

I shrugged his hand off my mouth. "Alright, alright."

I looked over at Stefan and laughed. He just shook his head, but I could see the smirk there.

We ended up at the school with time to spare. I gave a triumph look to Stefan about being on time but he just ignored me and went into the school. I sighed and followed him in. I saw him walk in the main office and smirked when I saw every single girl glance twice at him. All the guys were doing the same to me but I didn't find anyone worthy of stopping and looking at. I entered the main office to see Stefan compelling the lady behind the office about our paper work. I spaced out and looked around the office.

"Wait a minute. Who are they?" I heard in the hallway and I smirked because I knew they were talking about me and Stefan.

"All I see is back." Said another girl. I could turn around to give them a free preview, but they'll see me around school. Surprised they haven't already.

"It's a hot back." The first girl said cheekily. I chuckled when I saw Stefan smirk in the corner of my eye. "And that girl beside the guy with a hot back has really pretty hair. I wish my hair was that long."

I felt a little tap on my stomach and I looked over to see Stefan trying to hide his smile. I smirked, if only they knew that these were extensions.

I turned back to the lady behind the front desk when she was looking through my papers. I rolled my eyes when she starting complaining about not having enough. Stefan compelled her that she would work something out and I tuned back into the conversation going on in the hallway.

"I sense Seattle and plays the guitar, for the guy. And the girl, she sings but doesn't let anyone know about it." I was shocked to say the least that she got that right. I looked over at Stefan to see him surprised as well.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" The second girl asked the girl that made the assumptions about me and Stefan.

"Pretty much." Said the first girl. I shook my head, great a witch in training. Just what we need in this town.

"Great job, Stefan. I let you pick a town and they already have supernatural beings here." I sighed as we turned around and walked out of the main office. I looked down at my schedule to see we had history first. Stefan made sure we had the same classes.

I gave a quick glance to the girl that I'm assuming was girl number one. I gave her a small smile and turned back around just in time to see my dork of a brother bump into a 5'6" brunette. I chuckled and caught up to them to see Katherine. I growled and was about to say something when Stefan slapped me on the arm, without the she-devil in front of us seeing. I gave him a questioning stare and he just shook his head at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to the punch.

"Sorry, is this the men's bathroom?" He asked pointing to the door the girl in front of us just walked out of. I almost laughed when I saw her shocked and embarrassed face...almost.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finally answering. "Yes, I was just... It's a long story." She quickly pushed her hair behind her eye in embarrassment.

She looked at me to see the unamused look upon my face and tried to walk around both of us but kept walking the same way as Stefan did. I rolled my eyes at the both of them before Stefan finally stepped aside and let her go through.

When she was out of sight and down the hallway, I slapped Stefan on the chest. "What the hell was that?" I asked pointing down the hallway, the same hallway the Katherine look alike went.

He sighed and knew that he wasn't going to be able to put this off before I snapped his neck. "That was the girl."

"That?" I said shocked. "Are you out of your mind! She's another one of her!"

"That's why I watched her for a couple months, to make sure it wasn't Katherine. I told you I saved her from the car accident. I wouldn't have saved her if I thought she was a threat." He tried to tell me. I shook my head at my pretend brother.

"You're in way over your head in this one Stefan." I sighed and run my hand through my blonde locks. "But like everything we've done since the 1920's, I'll stick with you."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "And this is why you're more of a family than Damon ever was."

I laughed and patted him on the back before pulled away. "Okay Mr. Sentimental, let's get to class."

He laughed and nodded at me.

It didn't take long for me to get bored during class. This was history, I went through it, I don't have to listen to wrong versions of the world's history. Being around for almost 850 years, you start to learn a few things. And right now we were learning about 1861. I smirked and poked Stefan's neck. He kicked my chair and I chuckled.

"People in Virginia's Northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south." Mr. Tanner continued. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need to listen to him talking. I could restate this history book in my sleep.

I saw the girl, Elena glance back at some boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked away from staring at her back. Teenage drama. I forget how fun it could be to watch.

"Virginia was divided in 1863, with the North-eastern region to join the Union."

Elena looked back at Stefan and I smirked when I saw the blush come upon her face when she realized he was looking at her. I saw the dark skinned girl from earlier text something and Elena looked down at her phone. My guess is it was about Stefan.

I sighed and leaned forward in my chair to play with the back of Stefan's hair. He was use to me playing with his hair so he didn't try to stop me. It was a way to keep myself busy.

* * *

School came and went, I was thankful for when the final bell rang. I caught up with Stefan and we walked out of the school. I could see that he was looking around for the girl Elena and I laughed.

"Hi!" I heard a chippy voice say from behind me. I was going to keep walking, but if I wanted to fit into this town, I needed to actually try. I noticed Stefan keep walking and I sighed but turned to see a 5'5" blonde standing in front of me. She was a little shorter than I was, me being a good 5'8" inches, 5'10" with my shoes on.

"Hi." I said being friendly. She looked like the stereotypical cheerleader girl that tried to rule the school.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. I'm caption of the cheer squad and you seem like the perfect person to try out for cheerleading. We need more girls to help us out win competitions." She handed me a pink flyer that said to try out for cheerleading. I shook my head but smiled up at the girl named Caroline.

"I'm sorry, I've never done cheerleading." I handed her back the flyer.

She pouted at me. "Can you dance?" She asked, trying to get me to say yes to cheerleading.

"Um, I guess?" I wasn't sure if I could dance or not. I mean, I was immortal, all this time on the earth, I would need to learn to dance sooner or later, so yeah I guess I was a good dancer.

"Well, you should try out." She tried again. I just smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait, are you busy tonight?" She called out to me before I could walk away too far.

"Not at the moment." I answered truthfully.

"You should join me and my friends down at the Grill for lunch." She smiled at me.

I nodded. "I guess we'll find out if I go or not." I winked at her and she laughed before walking away.

I walked to my car to see Stefan leaning against it. I shook my head when I saw him smirking at me. "Not a word." I said as I unlocked the door and got in.

"Wasn't going to say anything." I laughed along with him and drove home.

* * *

I looked around my bedroom for my journal. I know I kept it right on my desk beside my bed. I growled and yelled out to Stefan. When I didn't get an answer, I tore apart my whole room to see that it was under my bed the whole time. I sighed and placed it back in it's hiding spot. Not that I had anything to hide but it was my thoughts, not anyone else.

I looked at the clock to see it was about the time Caroline said she was going to be at the Grill. I decided to go and enjoy myself. It wouldn't hurt to actually go out with people that I could call my friends.

I walked down the stairs to see Zack sitting on the couch reading the paper. I shouted a quick bye before walking out the door and to my car. I could sense that Stefan wasn't home so I didn't bother asking him to join me. He was probably keeping an eye on Elena. Stalker.

I drove down to the Grill. It wasn't hard to find, it was a small town and not many restaurants around here that were popular. I parked my car across the street and walked into the bar. It wasn't packed as I originally thought it was going to be, but I immediately found Caroline sitting in a booth in the corner of the building. She looked up and waved me over. I smiled at her and walked over to the table.

"Hey, you made it!" She smiled up at me and I nodded. I looked around the table to see the blonde guy from history and the tanned girl from the hallway and history. "Guys, this is Iris Salvatore." They all waved at me and the blonde boy got out of the booth to let me sit down. I smiled at him and got in.

"This is my friend Bonnie and Matt." She pointed to the two people at the table and I waved at both of them.

Caroline was about to ask me a question, but the door opening stopped her. We all looked to see who was coming through the door and to say I was shocked to see who came through the door was an understatement. Stefan walked and talked with Elena and I shook my head at him. He was smooth. And fast.

"More time huh?" Matt said and walked over to them, he introduced himself and said an awkward hi to Elena. My guess was they were ex's.

I heard Bonnie sigh before smiling at my brother and Elena. I could tell that Stefan was shocked to see me sitting with the two girls but I just winked at him.

"I can't get away from you, can I?" I laughed to my brother. He laughed back at me and shook his head.

"So, were you guys born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked when everyone was seated and settled down.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, when we were young and then we moved away."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked, tilting her head to the side a little out of curiosity.

"Our parents passed away." Stefan said and I coughed when the whole table got awkward.

"I'm sorry." Elena said, grabbing Stefan's hand from across the table and looking at me. I gave her a small smile to say my thanks. Stefan nodded his head.

"Elena knows how you guys feel, she just lost her parents too." Caroline said looking at both of us. I turned to Elena to see a quick flash of hurt go through her eyes. I felt for her. I've had 850 years to get over my parents death so I didn't really feel the pain any more. You just get use to the pain over time.

"Do you have any siblings, besides Iris?" Elena asked Stefan and I stiffened thinking about Damon. Last time me and him saw each other was back in 1864. We used to be best friends, but that ended when Katherine came into his life. I left before things could get worse.

"Besides Iris, none that I talk to. Iris is my twin, we're bonded by birth." Stefan winked over to me and I throw a fry in his direction. I bursted out laughing when it hit him in his hair. "We live with our uncle." He said eating the fry that I hit him with.

"So, if you two are new than you don't know about the party tomorrow night." Caroline said bringing the attention back to her.

I perked up when I heard about the party. I smirked in Stefan's direction and he groaned loud enough for only me to hear it.

"It's a school thing." Bonnie explained further. I didn't care if it was a family party, I was still going to go. I gave Stefan a look to say that he was going whether he liked it or not.

"Are you going?" He asked Elena and she blushed under the attention but before she could open her mouth Bonnie answered for her.

"Of course she's going." I laughed when I saw Elena's flustered face. She sighed and nodded agreeing with Bonnie.

* * *

I was getting ready for school the next day when I heard Zach bust into Stefan's room next door. I groaned when he started blaming Stefan for the attacks that were happening around town when we got here. I know Stefan every since he was first changed, he went through his rebel stage, but now he's strictly animal blood. More than what I could do, I was on blood bags ever since I could remember. I wasn't pretty went I drink fresh blood.

I walked into Stefan's room and Zach turned to me and starting assuming shit about me and the attacks. "You guys said you had it under control." He said disappointed in something that we didn't even do.

I glared at Stefan's younger nephew. "Listen here-" I started but Stefan cut me off.

"We do have it under control." Stefan gave me a hard look saying not to start anything but I just growled at him in return.

"Please Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is different now. It's been quiet for years but there are still people that remember. And you guys being here, it's going to stir things up." Zach pleaded with me and Stefan but I just rolled my eyes at him. There were obviously still people that believed in all this crap, not that they were wrong about it.

"It's not our intention-" I started but I was cut off again but by Zach this time.

"Than what is? Why did you guys come back? After all this time, why now?" He questioned both of us. I looked away from him. I don't really know why I came back. I came back for Stefan, I know that much. But why am I really here? What's really keeping me here?

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan's stony glare would put anyone 6 feet under if looks could kill. I would have been die long ago if that were true. I've had my fair share of Stefan's mean stares.

"I know you can't change who you guys are." Zach started, lightening up his tone so he didn't get killed by Stefan. I just rolled my eyes, he hates us being here. "But you don't belong here any more."

I glared fully at him. "This is Stefan's home way before you were even a sperm, he belongs here more than you ever will, Zach. If he doesn't belong here, please do tell us where does he belong." I walked over to Zach to get in his face and he glared right back at me, back to being forcefully, not that it would really work. You can't be forcefully with vampires, they don't do what you tell them.

"I can't tell you what to do." He turned back to look at Stefan. "But coming back was a mistake." With that said, he turned and left the room, leaving the paper on the table with the headlines facing us.

I sighed and looked at Stefan to see his stony look gone and now a lost and a confused one in it's place. I know where he was coming from, not knowing where you belonged. I've spent 8 centuries trying to find where I belonged and I still feel like I'm a lost little girl, looking for her way home.

* * *

Mr. Tanner stood in the front of the class and stared down everyone. I was back to having to play with Stefan's hair out of boredom. Not that he minded, of course. I could see Mr. Tanner calculating his next victim and his eyes landed on the witch in training, sitting right behind me. I rolled my eyes, she's not paying attention, this isn't going to end well. "The Battle of Willow Creek was ended in here, in our Mystic Falls. How many causalities resulted in the battle?" He pointed to where Bonnie was sitting. "Miss Bennett?"

She looked up surprised. "Hmm..A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." I giggled and she flipped me off when the teacher wasn't looking. I gave her a thumbs up and a wink and she rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face, but the smirk wiped off when the teacher started talking again.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett." Mr. Tanner scolded Bonnie and I rolled my eyes. It was an easy question, but Mr. Tanner wasn't a good teacher. If I didn't know anything about this stuff before I came into his classroom, I would be in the same boat as everyone else. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock status?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm okay with it." A few giggles were heard around the classroom when Matt gave his answer, mine was one of them.

"Miss. Gilbert?" I stopped giggling when he turned to my brother's love interest. "Uh, Elena, surely you could enlighten us about one of the most significant historical events?"

Most significant my ass. Try going through times when you had to prove to people that you weren't a witch. Now that was something to go through. Not that they could kill me or even try to blame me for being a witch, but I've had friends die because of crazy jealous people.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Elena admitted and I knew that whatever next was going to come out of Mr. Tanner's mouth, neither me or Stefan were going to like it.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." He was about to turn his back on the class when I spoke up.

"There were 346 causalities. Unless you're counting local citizens." I said speaking up for Elena, Bonnie and Matt. I knew if I didn't do it, Stefan would have. "And I don't think you have a right to tell a student off about not knowing an answer, Mr. Tanner." I said sitting up in my chair, this class was about to get interesting. And with the sigh from Stefan's lips, he knew it as well.

"And you are?" He asked glaring at me for telling him off in front of his class. I really didn't care who I told him off to, I would do it gladly in front of the President of the United States if I had to.

"Iris Salvatore."

"Well Miss Salvatore, you're quite right about the causalities, except there were no civilian causalities in this battle." He went to go turn back to the board again, but this time Stefan spoke up.

"Actually there were 27 civilian causalities, sir." Stefan said. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." I knew what he was talking about. He gave me the whole story of what I missed when I left town. I laughed when I found out Katherine was in the tomb since then. That's why I was surprised to see Elena. There is no way that Katherine got out by herself, unless she was never in there to begin with.

"Mr...?" Mr. Tanner looked back at him.

"Salvatore." He answered right away.

"Related?" He asked pointing between the two of us. We both nodded at the same time. "Any relations with the original settlers in Mystic Falls?"

I almost lost it when Stefan muttered a quiet 'distant'. Mr. Tanner huffed and returned to his board while everyone of our classmates turned and gave us a thumbs up for sticking up to Mr. Tanner. My guess is that it doesn't happen often.

* * *

Me and Stefan reached the party together and it was pretty much in the middle of it. Everyone was either drinking or dancing or just talking with their friends. I sighed happily when I saw the booze in the corner of the party. I was about to make a run for it but Stefan grabbed my arm to hold me back. I gave him a questioning stare.

"Help me find Elena first." He whispered to me.

I shrugged off his hand and sighed. "Why don't you just listen for her?" I asked pointing to my own ear. He sighed and did what I told him to. I did the same to see if I can help him out a little.

I heard a distant voice that sounded quite familiar. I listened a little closer to see if I could hear any better.

"Just admit it, Elena." I heard what I assume to be, Bonnie talking. I was curious to know what they were talking about.

"Okay. He is a little pretty." Elena admitted. I looked over to my brother to see him smirking. He found them too.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie giggled. "Stefan looked into her eyes, staring into her soul." She quoted from a cheesy romance book. I bursted out laughing at Stefan's face. He looked happy but somewhat disturbed that's how Bonnie described him.

Stefan rolled her eyes at me and was about to walk over to the two of them when Caroline popped out of nowhere and smiled at the both of us. "You made it!" She shouted over the blasting music, even though we could both hear her even if she was whispering.

"We did." Stefan smiled timidly at Caroline, trying to be nice but not trying to lead her on. I gave him credit, I'd snap at her if she was trying to get into my pants that hard.

"Let's get you a drink." Caroline said pointing over to the beer bottles on the table. I laughed when Stefan tried to refuse and Caroline dragged him over to the table anyway. I shook my head before going to find myself a drink.

I finally found something better than beer to drink. A group of guys were drinking some Smirnoff and you bet your damn self that Smirnoff is my favorite to drink at parties. I grabbed a bottle from them when they weren't looking and chugged down a couple gulps. It takes longer for me to get drunk than anyone else considering I built up a tolerance to the alcohol. I could drink a whole bottle of vodka and only be tipsy.

I looked around the party to see Elena and Stefan finally talking. I smiled when I saw him looking at me. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled back. I liked Elena a lot better than Katherine. Elena was real and actually genuine, Katherine was a bitch that didn't know how to keep her hands off things that don't belong to her.

I sat down on a log, closer to the fire and just relaxed for a few and tried to listen in on Stefan and Elena's conversation.

"I liked Bonnie, she looked like a good friend." Stefan admitted, looking at how she and Matt were laughing.

"Best friend in the world. What about your sister?" I perked up when I heard Elena start talking about me. "She seems really nice and you two seem really close."

"We are. I consider her my best friend at the end of the day. We've been through so many things together that it wouldn't be right to not call her my best friend. She likes you, you know." I laughed when Stefan mentioned me liking Elena. I had told him last night to hold onto her, she seems like a keeper.

"Really? Because she didn't seem to like me when she met me." Elena looked over in my direction but I didn't pay no mind to her. I just drank more from my bottle.

"We've moved around a lot. She doesn't really like meeting new people all that much, never knowing when we're going to move next. I don't think it's gotten into her head that we're staying here a while. Not before we graduate at least." It was half true. I've seen so many people die in my life that I don't like meeting new people and getting close to them if all they're going to do is die while I stay living.

The conversation turned down a different route when Stefan asked about Matt.

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if it could be more." Elena shrugged, showing that it wasn't really a big deal.

"And?" Stefan pressed for more information.

"And then my parents died, and everything changed. Anyway Matt and I together, we just, I don't know.. We didn't have...It wasn't..." Elena struggled to find the right word.

I whispered 'passionate' the same time Stefan said it. I laughed. Even though we went blood related, or related in anyway, we still acted like we were twins.

"No... No, it wasn't passionate." Elena agreed and smiled softly at Stefan. I saw Stefan stiffen and I straightened up. I knew that when he stiffened like that it meant he thought he was going to lose control.

I quickly got up when Elena started asking if he was alright. He made an excuse of getting a drink and I quickly rushed over to where he was heading. I reached him and pulled him into the forest, far away where you couldn't smell the teenage blood.

"What was that?" I asked when he started to calm down. He sighed and shrugged. I sighed too and ran my fingers through my hair. I decided to keep it short today. Everyone was surprised that they were extensions that I had in my hair. I laughed at them all.

"I don't know." He sighed looking disappointed in himself.

"Do you wanna go home? We could leave." I said pointing in the direction of our house. He shook his head no. "Alright, well do you want me to catch a rabbit for you?"

He laughed. "No, I'm fine. Just a moment of weakness." He shrugged it off and I nodded and sighed. "Let's go back to the party."

We reached back to the party and we bumped into Elena. She sighed when she saw that it was just us.

"What's up, Elena?" I asked seeing the frustrated look in her eyes.

"My brother..."

"The drunk one?" Stefan asked.

"That will be the one." Elena looked over our shoulder to see her brother going into the woods. I sighed, not the best place to be going into alone, or even at all.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, knowing what she was going through with my fake brothers. She shook her head.

"Trust me. You don't wanna see me like this." She walked off into the direction her brother went and I laughed.

"Little spit fire." I pointed back at Elena. "I'm going to have fun with this one, Stef." He laughed and shook his head at me. You would think he would get a headache the amount of times he shakes his head at me.

It wasn't long before we heard a cry of help coming from out of the forest. Me and Stefan looked just in time to see Elena and what I'm guessing to be her brother, carrying a limp body over to a table. I looked in horror as I saw the bite mark on her neck and looked back at Stefan. I was with him the whole time, this wasn't his doing. He thought the same thing I did. I grabbed his hand and tried to get out of the mob that was happening around the girl's body and rushed us out of there.

It didn't take long to get to our house, but the way I drive. We rushed into the house and Zach just about jumped out of his skin when he heard us come in. "What's going on?" He asked with a look of anxiety of his face.

"Someone else was attacked tonight and it wasn't us." I explained when Stefan ran up his stairs. "Go to bed Zach. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He sighed but nodded and listened to what I said, knowing that I was right.

I slowly creeped up the staircase to prolong when I was in my room. Not that I didn't like my room but I just didn't want to deal with tomorrow just yet. I got into my room and took off the clothes that I had on for today. I wasn't much. Something simply to get through the day. I grabbed my tank top and my sweat pants and changed into those and put some socks onto my feet.

I grabbed a bag of blood from my mini fridge in my room and sat down with my journal and pen on my bed. I was just about to write about today when I heard a big crash coming from inside Stefan's room. I rushed as fast as I could to get inside his room to see that his window was broken and Stefan was nowhere to be found. I ran over to the window to see Stefan laying on the ground and another man standing over near the fence.

"I was impressed." I heard the man call out. I rolled my eyes when I realized who it was, Damon. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the face," Damon made a growling noise with a angry face. "It was good."

"It is always with fun and games with you, Damon? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan got up from the floor and glared at his brother. I rolled my eyes at the two brothers, I wasn't going to intervene unless I had to. Damon didn't know I was here yet, I could use that to my advantage.

"That's given." Damon admitted.

"Not here, I won't allow it."

"I take that as invitation." Damon smirked at Stefan. This night just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't you just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded, trying to get Damon to see a different light. Damon wasn't going to change any time soon, and it sure is not going to be for his brother.

"I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just keeping my word." Damon shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan threatened.

"Where is your ring?" Damon asked suddenly. I saw in the dark Stefan trying to find it on his finger. "Right, the sun is coming up in a few hours and poof, ashes to ashes." I could tell that he was trying to taunt Stefan into attacking again. "Relax, it's right here." Damon sighed when he noticed Stefan wasn't going to do anything.

Stefan took the ring from Damon and put it back where it belonged when suddenly Damon turned into his true self and slammed Stefan into the garage door. I jumped down from the window and grabbed Damon by his throat and slammed him into the ground. I could feel my fangs growing twice the size of a normal vampires and my once blue eyes, turn black and red. I growled and hissed in Damon's face and to say that he was surprised to see me was an understatement.

"Iris?" He asked in shocked. I felt my face go back to normal and I smirked at him, stilling holding him down by his throat.

"Hello Damon."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today was more interesting than I originally planned. The other brother showed up. I think he went into shock when he saw me. Then again the last time we actually were face to face was back when he was still human. He probably thought he wasn't going to see me ever again. Oh, and turns out he's the one that's been attacking people. Zach wasn't thrilled that Damon was back in town. He hated him more than he hated me. I guess it's cause I don't kill people that Zach liked me a little bit better. But I guess we can't change who we were. Zach told us that earlier. _

_Stefan had a plan, to make a new life, be a new person, for the both of us. But it seems the past just keeps coming back and slapping us in the face. It seems like without pain and misery, you can't live a normal life. You can't escape from the past like everyone dreams of doing. I would know, my past still bites me in the butt all the time. But I guess that comes with being a vampire. You can't change who you are. If you're able to change, maybe the person that you were in the beginning just wasn't you. _

_I guess it sucks being alive for so long and not being able to cherish life the way it's suppose to be cherish. People die everyday and here I am still living, like it's a joke. It's not normal to be able to live forever, to never die unless killed a certain way. But this world's not as normal as everyone thinks it is. Maybe ignorance _is_ bliss. _

* * *

**Hey guys! So I hope you guys like this one! I have another story that I'm hoping you guys can check out if you haven't already! It's my first one :) **

**Review and let me know what you guys think! I really enjoy this character! All pictures are on my profile, so you can go check those out for me! **

**Let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!**

**Love,**  
**Swim-**


	2. The Night of the Comet

**Another chapter because I'm excited. I'll get my other story updated as fast as I can. **

**I don't own TVD, I only own Iris.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Night of the Comet**

_Dear Journal,_

_Today's different, Journal. I can sense it in the air. I could tell that today was going to be a good day. Whether it's because my life is finally right for once in 8 centuries, or maybe it's because I got to sleep in later than usual. What ever it is, whatever the day has in store, I welcome it. For the first time in a long time, I feel good._

I rolled my sore neck after finishing my journal entry. I tried to record at least one thing per day. I sighed when I looked at the time, it was about time for me to get ready for the day. I quickly got up and took a shower with my strawberry and kiwi body soap and shampoo/conditioner. It reminded me of when I used to farm with my mom when I was still human.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel before going back into my room. I gasped when I saw Damon sitting on my bed, waiting for me, reading my journal.

I rushed over to him and grabbed it out of his hands. No one read my journal besides me. I grabbed him by his neck and pushed him against the wall. I knew that I was in my vampire phase and he just look amused but I could tell he was a little frightened about what I was able to do to him, being a good 700 years older.

I heard my door open and a quiet sigh was heard throughout my room. I didn't bother turning around. already knowing who it was. "You read her journal didn't you?" Stefan asked leaning across the doorway. Damon didn't answer, just glared at his little brother. I slammed him against the wall again, a couple things falling onto the floor from the force of the hit.

"Never, ever" Another slam. "read my journal again, understand?" He nodded at me and I through him to his brother's feet. "Now, get out of my room before I decide to snap your neck."

He rolled his eyes. "Still the same old Iris, huh?" He waved at the both of us before leaving us alone.

I growled and ran my fingers through my hair. I could feel my face start to relax back to human and Stefan sighed before he chuckled. "Do you remember when I read your journal? You didn't talk to me for a week, and then you burned the one that I just started. There is a whole month of my life that I will never be able to read about again." He joked and winked over in my direction.

I laughed at the memory. "You could so mad at me for burning it, but then I told you that you would be pissed too if I read your journal without asking you." He nodded and left me to my thoughts.

I wasn't going to go to extremes with Damon. I was use to it from him, he's tried to read my journal before, when he was human. It ended with me sucking his blood and him finding out what I was. I had compelled him to not tell anyone because he was about to run to his father about me. But once he was done being scared of me, he stopped. Stefan already knew about me, seeing me drink blood out of a bag, so he wasn't surprised when he saw me and Damon talking about it. This was a week after Katherine moved into the Salvatore household.

I broke out of my thoughts and decided to get dressed. I closed my door and made sure it was locked and then went to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I decided on a long sleeve knit sweater with some floral leggings and my tan moccasins. I put on my regular jewellery and curled my hair, keeping it long today.

When I considered myself presentable, I left my room and went downstairs. Stefan was waiting and leaning on the bottom of the staircase. I jumped on his back and he growled at me playfully.

"Come on, we don't have all day." I said and slapped his ass to get him moving. He laughed but moved to go out the door, grabbing both of our bags before he shut the front door.

"You're a pain in my ass." He joked as he dropped me near my door of my car. I slapped his ass again when he was walking away and he looked back at me and glared.

"How's that pain in your ass now?" I asked laughing. I got into my car before he could do anything and laughed when he glared over in my direction in the car.

"Don't be grumpy." I said, hitting his cheek lightly and he pretended to bite me. I just giggled before setting off to school.

* * *

History, my favorite subject of the day- not. Mr. Tanner would glare in me and Stefan's direction whenever he had the chance to. I rolled my eyes every time, not really bothered by him. I've had to deal with werewolves, I think I can handle a couple teachers. I kept noticing Stefan and Elena looking at each other throughout the class. Every time I caught him looking, I would poke him in the back with my pencil. One time I did it, he turned around and broke my pencil before turning back around.

"You owe me a pencil, douche bag." I whispered into his ear and leaned back into my seat with a pout.

"Originally discovered five centuries ago, it hasn't been over in Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Mr. Tanner explained about what was happening tonight. I didn't really care about the comet, I've seen it enough in my lifetime that one more time didn't make a difference if I saw it or not. But to seem human, I was going to go and watch it with the rest of the town.

"Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Miss. Gilbert?" I snorted when Stefan and Elena got caught looking at each other. They both shook their heads at him. He glared at them but returned to what he was saying about the comet.

Stefan glared at me. "Not a word."

I made a notion about zipping my lips shut and smiled. He rolled his eyes but smiled back.

* * *

We got out of class and we were walking with Elena to our next class. Stefan asked me last night for a certain book that Elena wanted to see and I gave it to him.

"Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell." Elena said in awe over the book. It was the first copy of the book. I had got it out of respect for my friend. "You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms." Stefan said explaining to her.

I rolled my eyes and decided to dumb it down for Elena. "It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then."

She nodded her head that she understood. "Where did you get it?" She asked us stilling admiring the book.

I smirked when Stefan told her it was passed down through the family. Not exactly how it happened.

"Ah." She went to go give it back, but I shook my head.

"We have lots of books. Go ahead and keep it." I said returning the book to her. I've read the book more than enough times to recite the whole book.

"Oh, no. I..." She stopped, thinking about it. "But I would love to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Okay." Me and Stefan said at the same time.

She shook her head at the both of us. "Twins." She muttered softly. We all laughed and walked into English.

* * *

I sat next to Stefan on the bench and bumped him in the shoulder. He bumped me back but pointed to his ear. I understood what he was talking about. I listened to what Elena and Matt were talking about. They were talking about his sister, the one that Damon attacked last night at the bonfire.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" Elena asked Matt while they walked behind us.

"I called and left a messed. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so..." Matt shrugged and I felt bad for him. He was by himself besides his sister. "We'll see how long it takes for her to come rushing home." He sounded bitter towards his mother, not that I blame him.

"Matt, she isn't that bad." Elena said laughing slightly. "But Vicki is lucky that she's okay." I shook my head slightly at what Elena said. Luck had nothing to do with it. Damon meant to keep her alive, he wants Stefan to suffer, but by making Stefan suffer, he's making me suffer too.

"I know, but now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt said sadly. I looked over at Stefan to see him glaring at the ground. Damn it Damon. You're getting sloppy.

"Did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" Elena asked curiously. I was curious as well.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt laughed. I gasped and turned to look at Stefan. He was rigid. If word gets around about Vicki being attacked by a vampire, they'll run us out of town.

"Vampire? Vampires don't exist." Good, the least she knows the better.

"Yeah, I agree. She woke up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out."

"Okay, that's weird." Elena agreed.

"I think she was drunk." Matt admitted.

The conversation ended with that but turned to the boy sitting next to me. "So what's up with you and the new guy?" I spared a glance over at Stefan to see him with a smirk. It was the family smirk, I swear. All the Salvatore men would smirk the same way.

"Matt, the last thing I want to do it hurt you." Elena admitted. I groaned, total wrong thing to say. All you got to do is be honest about it.

"You know, I'm... I'm actually gonna go to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes and and get the full story about last night." With that said Matt turned and left Elena standing there.

"You should go and make sure she doesn't say anything." I told him when I saw Elena looking over at us. "I can get a chance to talk to Elena to myself." He nodded and left the table, on his way to the hospital.

"Hey Iris." Elena said and I smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, scooting over so she was able to sit down. She took the seat.

"Nothing. Where's Stefan go?" She asked pointing to the way that Stefan just took off.

I shrugged it off. "He wasn't feeling himself. He decided to go home for a little. Get some rest." I said to calm down her nerves.

She nodded and was about to get up but I grabbed her hand. "He likes you, you know?" I told her with a smirk on my face.

She blushed but turned the other way. Stefan was so going to kill me for that, but he also might thank me later on. Depends on how the night goes for him.

* * *

I was at home, drinking my warm cup of blood when I heard a car rolling into the drive through. I gulped down the liquid before looking out my window to see Elena climbing out of her car. I laughed when I saw her conflict of knocking on the door or just going back home. Stefan wasn't home yet so it would be a treat to see how she is in my own house. She finally got the courage to knock on the door. I stopped looking out my window and decided to clean up my cup, get rid of the evidence. I washed it down the sink and left the cup in the bathroom. I heard Elena calling Stefan from downstairs. I was confused as to how she got inside but then I remembered Damon was home.

"Shit." I said under my breath and I rushed downstairs as fast as I could while turning to look human. I got downstairs to see Damon right in front of Elena and Elena getting flustered.

"Damon, stop torturing the poor girl." I scolded him from the bottom of the stairs. He rolled his eyes at me, but smirked none the less.

"Oh come on, don't be a party pooper. I was just trying to get to know the girl that has my brother so smitten." He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't bother shrugging him off, he'd only put it back where it was. "And I can see why. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I hit Damon on the side of the head. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what. You know that's not true!" I said. I've been with Stefan for longer than he has. I've seen the way he acted when he was still hung over Katherine and I see him now. There is no way that he was still into her.

"The last one?" Elena asked confused. I shoved Damon off of me and walked over to Elena.

"His bitch of an ex, Katherine." I snarled her name. Elena was shocked that I could be so hostile towards anyone, she's only seen my nice side. Just wait till she sees me around Damon a little bit more.

"Oh, you two didn't have the awkward ex's talk yet." Damon asked innocently, like he had no intention of mentioning Katherine without Elena knowing about her.

"Nope." Elena said awkwardly. I swear to God, if Damon scared Elena away, I will shove a wooden stake right through his cold dead heart.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon shrugged.

"Shut up, Damon. Katherine has been gone for a long time, you know very well that he's not on the rebound. You on the other hand." I growled and he glared at me, angry that I would call him out on Katherine.

"You sound like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said trying to get the tension out of the room. But this was me and Damon, we caused tension.

"I'm a fatalist." Damon shrugged, getting over his glaring match with me.

"You're pessimistic." I said under my breath, loud enough for both to hear it.

"Hello Stefan." Damon smiled over me and Elena's shoulders. I turned around to see Stefan glaring at Damon much like I was doing not only 2 minutes ago.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan looked at Elena but was concentrating on Damon.

"I know. I should have called, it's just-" Elena tried to explain to Stefan but Damon cut her off.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan, Iris?" Damon walked over to stand on the other side of Elena. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But, I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker." Damon inked at Stefan and I rolled my eyes. He was trying to get Stefan to react badly about everything in front of Elena. He knew that we didn't have any family pictures. The only picture that I have is with the whole family, but it's so old and wrinkled I don't let anyone touch it.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you again." I rolled my eyes are my pretend brother.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena smiled at Damon to be friendly. I shook my head, should have just left.

"Greet meeting you too, Elena." He said smiling at her and picked up her hand to give her a light kiss on the back. Show off.

When Elena was trying to leave, Stefan was blocking the way out the door. "Stefan." She asked more than she said, to try and get his attention away from his brother.

"Stefan." I said in a warning tone and he glanced at me to Elena and moved out of her way. I could tell that she was shocked to say the least. I shook my head as we all watched her leave, closing the door behind her.

No body said anything till we heard Elena's car drive off down the drive way. Damon turned and smirked at the both of us, but we just glared at him. "Great gal, whoo. She's got spunk, kind of like you, Iris." He pointed to me with a smile, I rolled my eyes but smirked at what he said. "You, on the other hand brother, looked pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess, hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." I said sticking up for the man standing beside me.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right. You'd probably be better to send Iris here instead of you. She does have about 700 years on the both of us."

Stefan ignored him and turned to face me. "How long was Elena here?"

I was about to answer when Damon came into the conversation again. "Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you're playing your little game, 'I'm a high school human.'?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan denied.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He turned to me. "And you too, Iris. I'd expect better from you, though. But we both know the real reason that you're following Stefan around. You still don't know where you belong."

I was shocked that he would even bring that up. I told him that in secrecy back in 1864. I told him how lost I was one night because I had gotten drunk. I didn't hear the rest of the boys conversation but when I looked back up it was only me in the room. I could feel the water works starting up but I held them back. I haven't cry in over 300 hundred years. I sighed and walked out the front door, not bothering to close it behind me.

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was heading till I was actually there. I looked around to see people gathering around, putting down chairs and blankets to watch the comet later on today. I looked around until I found Caroline passing out candles. I walked up to her and she smiled at me before passing me a candle and lighting for me.

"Having fun?" She asked and I nodded smiling to her. She smiled back before turning around and passing out more candles. I started helping people light candles when I looked up to see Damon. I groaned and moved on to the next person.

"Oh come on. You can't be mad at me forever." He said with a smirk in his voice.

"Watch me." I said simply.

"Get a drink with me like the old times, and we can talk about it." He said grabbing my arm and blowing out my candle before dragging me across the street and into the Grill. He sat us down at the table and ordered us both bourbon.

"So let's talk." I said as the bartender left our drinks.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said. It wasn't my place to." He said watching and analysing what my emotions were when he was talking. "So what I'm saying, and I don't say this to just anyone," he poked me in the nose and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry. I really want us to be friends like we were back in the day."

"You're going to have to prove that you can handle being my friend Damon. Then I will decide if we can become friends again." I downed the rest of my drink before walking out the door and walking back over to the group of people anxiously waiting for the comet to pass by. I shook my head at all of them, watch about 20 of them and then tell me how cool it is.

I saw Elena and Stefan talking away from the group and I sat down on a nearby bench to listen in on their conversation. I really should stop listening in on them, but it's too juicy not too.

"You or Iris didn't tell me you guys had a brother." Elena started talking about the elephant in the room.

"We're not exactly close. It's, uh... it's complicated." Stefan confessed. Complicated is a understatement.

"Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine." Elena said a little jealous. I growled at Damon. He ruins everything.

"What did he say?" He said surprised. He really shouldn't be.

"That she broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago." Stefan looked away from Elena to the comet and back to Elena.

"Iris said that. But when you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." Elena confessed. She was right but you couldn't let that get in your way.

"Elena..." Stefan tried to talk to her but she shook her head.

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked. It was epic, but... then the sun came up and reality set in."

I waited for Stefan to say something but he was in shock. I sighed when he let Elena walk away. Damn it Stefan. I sighed but stayed where I was. That is until I heard screaming coming from the rooftops. I looked over to see Damon and a girl on a rooftop, he was teasing her by rocking back and forth. I growled and sped over to the building and jumped up. I landed and saw Stefan and Damon talking.

"Who attacked you the other night?" Damon asked, who I know noticed was Matt's older sister, Vicki.

She looked confused for a moment. "I don't know. An animal." She wiped the tears off her face, calming down enough to stop balling her eyes out.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?"

"Damon." I growled his name but he just waved a hand in my direction.

"A vampire." She whispered looking up at Damon.

"Who did this to you?" Damon asked her.

"You did!" She screamed. I looked down at the people on the ground to see that they didn't hear her.

"Wrong." Damon picked Vicki up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Damon, stop!" "Don't" Me and Stefan said at the same time.

"It was Stefan and Iris." He compelled her. I groaned. Now I was going to have to kill her, or compel her better than he did. He was a little sloppy.

Damon pulled Vicki closer to him when she tried to get away. "Iris and Stefan Salvatore did this to you." She repeated what he just said. "They're vampires. Vicious, murderous monsters." I almost grabbed Damon by his little neck and snapped it. Hypocrite.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now. Unless you actually let Iris do her thing." He looked at me glaring at him, but he paid no mind.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak, brother. A couple of vampire parlor tricks it's nothing to compare to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you power." Damon ripped off the badge on Vicki's neck and ripped open her wound so she was bleeding. I looked at Stefan, I knew him better enough to know that a little taunting and some blood wasn't going to get him to lose it all.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square." Damon continued.

I ran over and grabbed the girl, taking her from Stefan. I looked deep into her eyes. "You will forget all about this. Vampire aren't real. You fell asleep on top of the roof and we found you drugged up on pills. You will not say anything about this night." She nodded and I let her go. She looked at all of us and laughed.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked, looking relieved.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She got up and went to the door of the roof and left without saying anything else. I sighed, knowing that it worked.

"Fun sucker." Damon muttered and I went over to him and punched him hard in the face. His head turned to the side so fast that I'm sure if I hit him any harder, his neck would have snapped.

"Is this your plan? To expose me?" Stefan asked after pulling me away from Damon.

"I want you to remember who you are." Damon said rubbing his chin. I saw a little blood dripping down his chin from his nose. Definitely broke it.

"Why? So what, I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, expose me. Tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." It was quite for a while after Stefan's speech, all being a little shocked what came out of his mouth.

"I think I might sty a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call. Don't you think?" Damon finally said back to his normal cocky self.

"What are you up to, Damon?" I asked sighing.

"That's for me to know and you to... dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." He waved and hopped off the building.

I sighed and flopped myself onto the ground, not caring that it was dirty.

"You coming?" Stefan asked looking down at me.

I shook my head, looking up at the brightly lit sky. "I think I'll stay here a while."

He nodded and left me alone to my thoughts. I sighed and closed my eyes, dreaming of a man with curly brown hair.

* * *

I walked into the house to see that I was the only one home. I sighed and went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was in no mood to wait for Stefan to get home. I was tired and after today, I needed some sleep.

I grabbed my journal and placed it on my lap with a cup full of blood on my night stand.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today wasn't as great as I first thought it was going to be. You know how I said I was welcoming what today had in store for me? Well, I lied. I should have kept my arms closed and my mouth shut. There was nothing great about today._

_I thought about him again, journal. I know I shouldn't considering it was over 500 years ago that I last saw him. Well, both of them. I got away before they could take away my memories like they do to everyone. I haven't seen them every since. Not anyone in the family. Which I'm thankful for. But I feel this is only going to get worse. Today was just the beginning of what's going to happen._

* * *

**Ah, the feels. I think this was my favorite episode in the show just because Stefan and Elena had their first kiss :')**

**Review and let me know what you guys think! **

**With love,**

**Swim-**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Thanks to those that favorited and followed :)**

**I don't own anything, only Iris.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Friday Night Bites**

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groaned and hit the snooze button, a little too hard. That's the third alarm clock in a year. I shook my hair out of the bun I put on top of my head and leaped out of bed. I heard a knock on my door and walked over to answer it. I opened up to see Stefan, no surprise. I leaned against the doorway as I waited for him to speak.

"Just making sure you're up." He said innocently. "I'm going to go to the school, you be okay by yourself?"

"I'm older than you, Stefan. I think I can handle it." I rolled my eyes. He nodded and left. I closed my door again and locked it, don't need no peeping toms coming in on me when I'm changing.

I pulled out a black, off the shoulder, sweater and my plaid leggings. I matched that with a black knitted beanie and my favorite black, high heeled, boots. I slipped on some silver jewelry, along with my favorite locket and my daylight right. I did a red lip and a smoky eye for makeup and decided to keep my hair short and messy, it matched the look.

I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked downstairs. It was really quiet to be by myself, awkwardly quiet. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee holder and slipped some coffee into it, along with 6 creams and 8 sugars. I looked at the time to see I had 10 minutes to get to school or I'd be late. I groaned and rushed out the door, not bothering to lock it, whoever dares break into a vampire's house is obviously stupid.

I made it to school with 2 minutes to spare and smiled triumphantly. I got out of the car and saw that Elena and Stefan were talking, I decided to walk over and say hi.

"Where's Iris?" I heard Elena say, I snuck up behind her carefully.

"Right here." I said with a smirk. I saw Elena jump about 2 feet before looking at me with a glare. I laughed and moved around so I was standing next to Stefan.

"Funny." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, by the way you're coming to dinner tonight."

Before I could answer, Stefan turned around and caught the ball that Tyler threw at him. I laughed at all their faces. Stefan might as well invented that game. Stefan smiled at them before throwing the ball back. I saw Tyler bounce back from the force of the hit and I laughed along with Elena. I turned to see her shocked but proud expression. I laughed and bumped shoulders with Stefan. He smirked down at me before we all walked the other way.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena said still shocked over the fact that, that just happened.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan shrugged it off. I snorted at what he said, it was definitely a long time ago. 145 years ago to be exact.

"So, why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked and I cracked a smile.

"Yeah, Stefan. Why don't you try out?" I asked stopping along with everyone else in the middle of the hallway. He looked incredulously at me before looking back at Elena.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He shook his head.

"You don't like football?" Elena had a confused look on her face.

"Oh, he likes football." I said thinking back to when he used to play with Damon.

"So, then what?" She asked again.

"I don't think football likes me." Stefan sneaked a peak over at Matt going into history like we should be at the moment. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh please." I bumped his shoulder. "Don't worry about them."

"Yeah." Elena agreed. "They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious, loner guy." I snorted attractively.

"It wouldn't hurt to be a part of something, Stef. Make some friends." I emphasized friends and he looked at me before sighing.

"Says the girl who spends her time alone writing in a cemetery, and the girl who stays home and watched lifetime movies." He laughed and I jabbed him in the ribs. "And why don't you try out for cheerleading, huh?" He gave me a pointed look and I sighed. He was right.

"Lifetime movies are the best, okay?" I pointed my nose up in the air and he rolled her eyes.

"There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl." Elena smiled jokingly. "There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena sarcastically said. "And you should definitely try out for cheerleading. It would be nice to get to know you better."

"I guess I could give it a shot." I shrugged. She smiled brightly at me.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan said, not commenting on what I've said.

"Soon, she's working on it." Elena smiled lightly at the both of us.

The bell decided to ring for the late bell and we all rushed into Tanner's room, trying not to get yelled at first thing in the morning. He didn't bother with any of us, just paying attention to role call. We all took our regular seats and I started playing with Stefan's hair, like I usually do during this period. It was the only thing keeping me entertained.

"World war II ended in…" He paused to let someone answer, but no one bothered with answering. "Miss. Juan?" Said person looked down at their table and Tanner sighed with impatience.

"1945" I said in a bored voice. His eyes snapped to mine and I just kept of focusing playing with Stefan's dark golden locks.

"Thank you, Miss. Salvatore." He said with a bored voice, I shrugged at his thanks and he got back to talking about things people didn't care about.

"Psst." Elena leaned backwards to talk to Stefan and he looked over at her. "FYI, our team sucks. They could use you."

"Can't." He simply said.

"Come on, Stefan." I said joining in the conversation. "The team needs you."

"Pearl Harbor." Mr. Tanner said looking around the room. "Miss. Gilbert."

"I'm a loner." Stefan said jokingly back, and I rolled my eyes at him before leaning back in my chair.

"Miss. Gilbert." Tanner said again and Elena looked up from our conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" He asked again and Elena stumbled over her words.

"December 7, 1941." Stefan and I said at the same time. He looked back at both of us before slitting his eyes closed.

"Thank you, Miss. Gilbert." He snarky said back. I groaned at his sarcasm.

"Anytime." Stefan said with a smile on his face and there were some giggles around the room.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall?" He asked.

"1989." We said in unison again.

I chuckled at our 'twin like' abilities. "We're good with dates, sir." I sarcastically said 'sir'.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

"1964." Stefan.

"John F. Kennedy Assassination?"

"1963." Me.

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68" I yawned.

"Lincoln?"

"1865." Both of us.

"Roe vs. Wade?" He was starting to get annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, easy. "1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863." Stefan.

"Korean war?"

"1950 to 1953." Stefan answered. I remember that, I was a nurse during that time while he and Lexi were traveling.

"Ha!" He shouted and I almost jumped from the suddenness and how loud he shouted. "It ended in '52."

I waved my hand to get his attention. "Actually, sir, it was '53."

He glared over at the both of us. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." He snapped.

Some guy in the front took out his phone and looked up when it was. "It was 19…53"

I smirked triumphantly at him and he glared and turned back around to face the white board. I tapped Stefan on his shoulder and gave him a high five. He rolled his eyes but hit my hand. The students around the room gave us a round of applause and I laughed.

* * *

We walked out of the classroom and Elena was still giggling over the fact we put Tanner in his place. He deserved it.

"How you both know all that?" She said.

"I have a lot of time on my hands." I shrugged.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." He nudged me and I chuckled.

We all laughed and walked to our next class, happily.

* * *

I saw Stefan walk over to the bleachers to watch the football players. I shook my head but smiled none the less. I was happy that he was thinking about it. He deserved to have fun and not have to worry about fitting in. Elena was helping him do so. Now it was my time to fit in. I sighed as I looked down at my shorts and tank top. I thought about what Caroline said about me trying out for cheerleading and decided to give it a try, it couldn't hurt.

I walked up to Bonnie and Elena talking and tapped both of them on the shoulder. They looked up at me and smiled brightly. "You're here!" Elena exclaimed.

I sat down next to them and nodded. "I am. I decided to take your advice. I mean, it can't hurt right?" They both nodded.

"Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie asked me but Elena snapped back over in her direction.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there." Elena snapped at Bonnie, giving her no room to argue.

I gave the both of them confused looks and Bonnie sighed noticing. "Elena's making me come to dinner with you and your brother." I could tell that she didn't really want to and I almost asked her about it, but decided against it. It wasn't really my place to ask.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, glancing at her phone again, checking to make sure that she wasn't trying to get in touch with her. I gave her a shrug, but inside, I knew something was wrong about this situation.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said, looking around her.

I looked down at the time to see it was 10 minutes after practice started. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said dialing her number. I looked up when I heard a familiar car coming down the parking lot. I almost shot up when I noticed whose car it was.

"Or not." I said pointing at the car that was coming closer to where we were. Damn it Damon.

They both looked up and saw Caroline leaning over to kiss Damon and get out of the car. I glared over in his direction when he smirked over in my direction. He wants to be my friend, while he's not doing a very good job. Caroline kept walking over to us and smiled when she saw me standing next to everyone, clearly happy that I decided to show up.

"Oh my god. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said looking in his direction.

I shook my head at her exclamation. "That's no mystery guy."

"That's Damon Salvatore." Elena said looking over at me. I shook my head telling her I had no idea this was happening.

"Salvatore?" Bonnie looked over at me with wide green eyes.

"Yup." I glared at Damon. "My brother." Even though we weren't blood related. We just had to act blood related.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said so that Elena could only hear it. But me being a vampire and Bonnie being so close, we heard it too. I glared over at the blonde and pointed my death glare to the said brother.

"You made it!" Caroline smiled and gave me a big hug. I cringed and gently patted her back, to try and get her to let go. She pulled away and faced the girls that we ready to go.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler." She smiled at the girls and I stepped back to watch their moves. I got it after the first time of them doing it, but I watched them a couple more times before going into the back and trying it out myself when they started it over. I watched Elena try and keep up with everyone and she sighed and got sloppy during the end of the run. I sighed and continued on with the moves. It was pretty standard stuff.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay?" She pointed next to me and gave me a thumbs up when she saw that I was easily keeping up. "Do it again from the top." She started counting again and I messed up a couple times to make it seem like I was still learning. I watched Elena walk over to watch the footballers and noticed that Stefan was out in the field. I smiled at myself and stopped when the girls started over again.

I walked away from the group and over to Elena. I stepped next to her and she smiled at me. "He looks like he's having fun." She stated pointing to number 17, Stefan.

I nodded at her words. "He is." I said simply before turning back around and going back to the cheerleading, taking a water break.

* * *

I sighed as I downed the blood in the cup before going upstairs and looking into Stefan's as I was walking by. I saw Damon reading Stefan's journal and I sighed before leaning against the doorway.

"You would think you would learn to not read someone's journal from me, but I guess not." I said simply. He looked up and shrugged. I sighed and walked into the room, shaking out my wet hair from my shower and sitting on the end of Stefan's bed. I wanted to see what was going to happen.

"How were tryouts?" He asked and I shrugged him off. Not that he cared anyways. I heard Stefan come out of his shower and I laid on his bed looking up at his ceiling. I felt something light land on my stomach and I looked down to see Stefan's towel on my stomach. I laughed and threw it back at him.

"Did you make the team?" Damon asked Stefan and said guy groaned. "Very Emerson, the way you write with so many-" Stefan ran over and grabbed his journal out of Damon's hand. I giggled at Damon's face. "…adjectives." He finished.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. But I got his double meaning behind his words. I knew that he wasn't just asking about why Damon was in his room. He was wondering why he was in Mystic Falls.

"I've come to apologize." Damon started and I groaned at his words. Here we go. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and I've come to a conclusion." He paused. "I want us to start over. All of us. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and my old best friend," He looked at the both of us. "And if you want to live a normal, happy human life then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living, living person. Maybe there's hope for all of us." I could see Stefan's guard go down just a little before Damon starts laughing. I shook my head at him, he'll never change.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." I stated, angry that he was hurting Stefan.

"Of course, it doesn't." Damon smirked at me before turning back to Stefan. "I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way'. She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in those little short shorts." I could see Stefan start getting worked up. I could feel my own temper rising too. "Simmer down; I didn't go near her. Ask Iris. She was there too. Nice outfit, by the way." He winked at me and I scoffed at him. "I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me… I've got to run. I have a date. Sweaty palms." He rubbed his hands together. "Wish me luck."

He left without another word and I groaned and fell against Stefan's bed. I could feel the other side of the bed dip down and I looked over to see Stefan in the same position as I was. I smirked over at him and he looked down at me confused.

"Let's get you ready for your date." I grabbed his hand and lifted him up with no problem. I made him in a sitting position before going over to his closet and grabbing what I thought would look good.

I threw him a black button down shirt and some white pants with his regular FYRE boots. I threw him his silver watch and smiled when I was satisfied with his outfit. He shook his head but pushed me out the door so he could get changed. I was already changed into my outfit, changing when I got out of the shower. I was wearing a tan ombre sweater with destroyed blue jeans and some brown heeled ankle boots. I also slipped on a scarf over my head and had the same makeup look on as this morning. I went downstairs and leaned against the banister, waiting for Stefan to be done. He came down not even 5 minutes later and we headed out, on our way to Elena's house for dinner.

Elena's house wasn't too far away from our, so it didn't take long to get there. The ride on the way was pretty quiet except for the music on in the background. I was in an Arctic Monkeys mood, so that's what we listened to.

We reached the door and I lightly knocked. I've never been invited in, so I was a little nervous. I just hoped that she invited me in the house or I would have to make some excuse make her let me in. Stefan's already been invited in, since he's came over her house before. But I've never been here, so this was going to be interesting. I shuffled my feet when I heard footsteps on the other side of the door way and then the door opened to reveal Elena. I smiled my thousand watt smile at her and she smiled back.

"Hey! You're here! Come in, come in." She waved her hand over the threshold and we both smiled. I hesitated before stepping throw the doorway and smiled when I was able to get in.

I looked around the modern household and couldn't help but feel comfortable inside. "You have a lovely home, Elena."

She smiled brightly at me. "Thank you!"

* * *

We were all sitting around the table eating the dinner that Elena had bought us. I saw the boxes in the trash, and almost busted out laughing when I pointed it out to Bonnie and she told me that she couldn't cook at all. I learned to cook when I was a little girl in Paris. It was mandatory for a girl to learn to cook back in 1162. It was so long ago, so long for me to perfect my cooking skills. It was no wonder why I was fantastic at it.

I watched how Elena and Bonnie shared looks over their dinner plates and laughed when I saw Elena's hard-set glare. I decided to take load off Bonnie and speak up. "This is great, Elena. Where'd you learn how to cook like this?" I asked and Bonnie snorted, knowing I knew she didn't cook this.

Elena glared over at Bonnie, with a blush on her face. "Uh, well, you know. Family and stuff." She said awkwardly and I had to take a sip of my tea to stop from laughing at how awkward she looked.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan to get the attention back off her.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." He chuckled and I laughed. He told me all about it on the ride home, Tanner actually wanted to see Stefan get crushed but he ended up being better than everyone else on the team.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-" Elena started but Bonnie stopped her.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie stopped that conversation and I coughed at the awkwardness at the table.

"Why don't you tell them about your family?" Elena tried again, and Bonnie gave her a look that said 'seriously?'

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said awkwardly.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said smiling over to her best friend.

I knew that Bonnie was a witch. If she was related to Emily Bennett, her family was definitely a very powerful family. "Wow." I said smiling at Bonnie.

She tried to smile back but failed. "I mean, I wouldn't call it cool."

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan said and I let him take this conversation.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said. I could tell she was starting to warm up to Stefan.

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I would say that's pretty cool." He said back.

"Really why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said like it was obvious, which it kind of was. I remember that phase in the 1600's. It was hell to go through.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie smiled, fully accepting Stefan. I shared a smile with Elena before the doorbell rang throughout the house. I focused my hearing to outside and heard Caroline whispering with someone but they didn't answer.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said before getting up to answer the door. I shared a confused look with Stefan and Bonnie. Before getting up and putting my dish in the sink. I didn't like not cleaning up after myself.

I focused on the conversation going on in the living room to see who else was at the door. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said brightly.

"Oh." Elena said, confused.

"Hope you don't mind." I heard Damon's voice ring throughout my ears and I shot a look at Stefan before going into the living room to help Elena out.

"I don't mind. You can…" Elena stopped talking when she heard me coming into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Damon but Caroline smiled brightly at me and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back, not really liking this was the second hug in one day from her.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon said, like it was no big deal. I glared at her when Caroline let me go.

"Oh, yeah, you can-" Elena tried again but this time Stefan interrupted her.

"No, no, no, he can't, uh… He can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said, daring Damon to say something otherwise. Smooth, Stefan, real smooth.

"Get in here." Caroline ordered, not understanding the situation, not that Elena did either.

"We're just finishing up." I shrugged, acting like we were done at this house and going home.

"Guys, it's fine." Elena laughed. "Come on in."

I groaned when she invited Damon in. He stepped over the threshold with a smirk on his face, looking at me and Stefan. "You have a beautiful home, Elena."

"Thank you." Elena thanked him and I sighed and leaned against Stefan. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

We were all sitting around the living room, me next to Bonnie on the love seat, Caroline and Damon on the single seat and Elena and Stefan on the couch. I had helped Bonnie and Elena make coffee for everyone and now we were all drinking it. I made Stefan's while Elena made Damon's and Bonnie made Caroline's. I would have made Damon's too, knowing how he likes it, but Elena offered.

"I cannot believe that Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you." Caroline said to Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said, like he was the best big brother in the whole. I rolled my eyes when he looked over at me and he smirked.

"Oh, by the way, Iris." Caroline turned to me. "Congrats on making the team. You were incredible in how you were able to keep up with everyone. I mean, you made a few mistakes, but I think you can learn them in time for the game Friday." I smiled at her tightly and took another sip of my sweet coffee. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky. It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie stuck up her Elena.

"I guess I can put them in the back." Caroline looked like she was in deep thought about this. I looked over to Elena to see her not so excited about letting them into her house. I shook my head at the blonde still thinking.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. Neither do you, Iris. I never would have thought you would try out for cheerleading. Chess, maybe. You've always been such a loner." Damon said acting serious.

I was about to reply when Caroline beat me to it. "Oh, it's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's totally just going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline's eyes opened when she realized what she just said. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

I almost snorted at the hard words that Caroline said. She wasn't exactly on my likeable list. More like my hit list.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan, Iris and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die or leave." My mouth popped open when I heard what he just said.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said, glancing over at my saddened face. I sighed and got up from the couch. I put the cup on the table and quietly excused myself before going outside to get some fresh air.

I took a deep breath and felt the cold weather chill my bones. I loved the feeling of the coldness. It woke me up enough to know I was still living after 850 years.

"Hey." I heard someone call me from behind. I looked over at the door to see Bonnie closing the front door and making her way over to me.

"Hey." I said quietly back.

"You okay? I saw your face in there. You looked lost and hurt." She said leaning against the wall. I sighed and sat down on the porch swing and patted the seat next to me.

Once she was relaxed, I got into my story. "It was a long time ago, but it still hurts. I had the dream relationship with this guy and we were in love. It wasn't a secret that his family didn't enjoy my company but we didn't mind them. Well, I guess one day, something got to him and he left me with a note saying that he was sorry but his family needed him and we couldn't see each other anymore and to not try and contact him." I shrugged off the hurt from him, before smiling over at Bonnie. "But, like I said, it was a long time ago."

She sighed and grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I smiled at her and enjoyed her company in the dark night.

It was a while before one of us talked again. "I'm going to check and make sure that Elena is okay with your brother. Last I knew, they were talking in the kitchen." I laughed and nodded, following her into the house.

I was about to follow her into the kitchen when Stefan grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the couch next to him. He pulled me into his side, with his arm around my shoulders before looking down at me.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely. I nodded and he kissed the side of my head brotherly before whispering in my ear again. "I think something's wrong with Caroline, watch this."

He got up from beside me before leaning more into Caroline. "That's a really nice scarf."

I watched her reactions carefully like Stefan told me to. She hummed. "Thank you, it's new."

We both shared a look before I started in on her too. "Can I see it? I want to see if we have the same one. I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't."

Another look. "Why not? You okay?" Stefan asked, concerned for her safety.

"Uh… All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said with a confused look upon her face.

Before any of us could comment further, Damon came back into the room. "What are you kids taking about?" I rolled my eyes at the word 'kids'. I was 700 years older than him in vampire years, though I was only 21 in real life. But 17 in school. It sucked not being able to drink at a bar anymore.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up with the dishes. Why don't you see if you can help?" Damon asked nicely to Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline said laughing at Stefan and I. I fake laughed back at her.

"For me?" Damon rubbed her arm with his pointer finger and a pout on his face.

She hummed. "I don't think so."

Damon captured her eye and took his chance to compel her. "Go see if the girl need help in the kitchen."

"You know what? I'm going to go see if the girls need help in the kitchen." Caroline said getting up but she turned and looked at me. "You coming?"

I shook my head gently. "No, I need to speak with my brothers." She nodded accepting my answer before taking off into the kitchen.

"They are people, Damon." Stefan said whispering so we could only hear him. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to toy with whenever you want to."

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking. Right, Iris? I mean, you of all people should know better." Damon said bringing up my past as a reaper. I was known around for my ability to turn off my emotions and being able to take down a whole town and put my humanity back on without feeling anything. Jokes on them, I feel it every day, I just block out my emotions from other people.

"You had your fun, Damon. You used Caroline; you got to meet Elena, good for you. It's time for you to go." I said pointing to the door.

"That's not a problem. Because… I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the next night and the next and I'll do with Elena whatever I want to do. Because that is what's normal for me." Damon threaten and then patted Stefan on the back and me on the head. I slapped his hand away, effectively breaking a finger from the power behind my hit. He hissed before slipping it back in place.

I groaned and leaned against Stefan, for the second time this night. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and sighed. "Some night."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight was a disaster. I thought having dinner with Elena and Bonnie, getting to know them, would be fun. But guess who ruined it? He used to be so care-free and loving. I never would have expected the young man that I met all those years ago, would turn out to be such a coldhearted monster. I'd say he turned off his emotions but I've been alive long enough to know he's just looking for attention. It makes sense considering he never got attention from his father. Giuseppe Salvatore was a hard man on his children. He wanted the best for them, and when the best wasn't reached he'd be rude and arrogant towards them. I never questioned him any, or did anything to stop him, knowing that he was raising them the right way, the way my father raised my brothers and the one my mother raised me. _

_Damon's turning into his worst nightmare. His father._

* * *

It was warmer than it was last night, waiting for the football game to start. I was in the same cheerleading outfit as 9 other girls, making me ten. I tied my hair up in a long ponytail, with my extensions set in place. A short ponytail doesn't look quite right with short hair instead of long. I sighed as I watched all the younger classmates gear up with their alcohol, getting ready for tonight. There were some kids making a bonfire in the middle of the parking lot and others were just sitting around like I was. It wasn't even dark outside yet and everyone was already freaking out. Schools have really changed.

I saw Stefan and Elena talking about something. I already knew that Stefan was going to give her a vervain necklace. When he showed it to me this morning, I thought it looked familiar but I couldn't place where exactly I've seen it before. I didn't bother asking where Stefan got it. He already told me about a necklace he found one night in the 1920's.

**Flashback  
February 3, 1926  
Chicago, Illinois  
Stefan's Apartment**

_I walked into Stefan's apartment and saw Lexi tying him up in a chair. He was still trying to get back his humanity. I laughed and leaned against the doorway and watched my best friend. _

"_He's being a brat." She simply stated. She did say that she would take over from me and try to help him. We've almost got it, Stefan is just difficult. _

_I've been with Lexi for 10 years now. It was when we spotted Stefan as a reaper that we learned that we both knew him. I, knowing him longer than Lexi, but still knowing him non-the-less. _

_I looked over at Stefan's black eyes with the dark veins under his lids and sighed. We needed to distract him. I looked around the room and spotted a pretty necklace that was hidden in between some books on a shelf. I walked over to it and grabbed it from the shelf and turned to Stefan with the necklace hanging loosely from my fingers. The necklace looked familiar, like I've seen it before, but I've never actually seen it before now. Maybe in a dream. _

"_What's this?" I asked swinging it back and forth. He growled and tried to get out of the chains and rope, but Lexi knew how to tie a knot. "Mother's? Grandmothers? Sister's? How about a lover's?" _

"_No one's." He said, still struggling against the rope. I shook my head and looked more closely at it. It was a pretty necklace, with a pretty red jewel on it._

_I walked over to the window and opened it and waved the necklace out the window. "Then you don't mind if I just throw it, right?" I asked, holding my hand out the 4__th__ story apartment._

"_No!" Stefan shouted and leaned forward with a pleading look. I shared a look with Lexi. "I found it on the ground and I don't know why it means something to me, but it does."_

"_Now, we're getting somewhere." I said as I put the necklace back on the shelf._

**End of Flashback**

I came out from my thoughts when I heard Caroline calling my name to rehearse for the game. I ran over to her and smiled when I did. Caroline smiled back and told me to get into formation. I stood next to Tikki and waited. She looked around and noticed that Elena wasn't with us. She told us to wait and went looking for Elena. I chuckled when I remembered that Elena texted me this morning that she was quitting cheerleading. I thought it was a good idea for her to stop, she wasn't happy the other day at practice. Maybe one day she'll be able to do it again but she needs a break from all the stress going on around her.

Caroline came back with a mad look on her face, but she could over it when she saw how ready we were for the game. She told us to take a break and I gladly did, going over to a group of guys on a truck. I noticed one of them to be Elena's little brother, he never said out of trouble did he?

He looked up and saw me and waved. I waved back, only meeting him once and that was last night when he came down for some food. He seemed like a nice kid, he was just troubled. He went through a lot and is finding the wrong ways to get through it.

I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting dark and I remembered when I was in a situation exactly like this when I was still helping Lexi get Stefan's humanity back.

**Flashback  
October 23, 1927  
Chicago, Illinois  
Forest**

_I looked around the field, it was about midnight, so I didn't need to worry about bumping into someone out here. I noticed the stars twinkling in the sky and decided to stop and stare at them for a while. They seemed to live forever, kind of like me, but they had a purpose to live forever. They heard people's wishes at night and held onto them in the morning. They lit the sky up with lights so bright that you could actually see where you're heading. They keep the moon company. I did none of those things. I drank blood and sat on the couch, watching some 80 year old vampire try and get his humanity back. _

"_It's a little cold out here, don't you think?" I heard a voice from behind me. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

"_What do you care?" I emphasized the word 'care' because if he really had his emotions turned off, he wouldn't care._

"_Just stating a fact." He shrugged. I hummed and continued on my walk through the forest. He caught up to me pretty quick and walked with me, silently. _

"_Did you want something or are you just bothering me for no reason?" I snapped, not really in the mood for one of his moods. _

_He shrugged again and I groaned. It was times like these that he made me want to turn off _my_ humanity. _

"_Fine." I said and continued on our journey. It was quiet for the most part, aside from our breathing and the living roaming around us in the forest._

"_Why are you trying?" He finally asked after a couple minutes of just walking._

"_Whatever do you mean, Stefan?" I asked, plucking a last acorn off a tree branch._

"_Why do you keep trying to get my humanity back?" He asked again. "It's better off with me living with it off. I don't have to feel anything, no pain or regret, no sadness or loneliness. Nothing."_

"_And what about happiness? Or joy? How about laughter and love? What about the good emotions that make life worth living?" I asked twirling the acorn between my fingers. _

"_They all seem little in comparison to being able to feel nothing." He said, shrugging as the wind blew through the trees._

_I smiled and handed him the acorn. "This acorn seems pretty little in comparison to the whole forest, right?" He nodded looking at the acorn. "But one day, it's going to become a big tree and it's going to give and give without taking. It's going to live its life until one day it dies." I took the acorn from his hands and leaned down to make a little hole in the ground, big enough to have the acorn fit. I let the acorn slip between my fingers and into the hole before covering it up. I stood back up and turned to Stefan. "It just needs someone to help it start." _

"_So, I'm that acorn?" He asked, looking down at the ground. I smiled softly and took his hand in between my own._

"_You can be as big as a tree if you want to…" I let his hand go. "But you have to start from the ground and work your way up. Or else you'll never be able to handle the responsibility of being a big tree." I turned around when he didn't say anything and left him to his thoughts, returning to the only place I have to stay, his apartment._

**End of Flashback**

I smiled at the memory and tuned back into reality to see everyone gathering in a big group near the bonfire that someone finally lit up. I saw Caroline waving me over and I walked over to the group and stood near the cheerleading. I saw Elena looking over at me and I smiled and waved her over. She smiled back and came to stand right next to me. I looped my arm with hers and faced Tanner as he started his speech.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, let's be honest here. In the past, we let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The whole crowd booed. "But that is about to change." Everyone began to cheer, the cheerleaders yelling and shaking their pom-poms and the football players wooing and the rest of the crowd talking and cheering. "We've got some great talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm going to tell you right now. It has been a long time since I've seen a kid like this with hands like these." I gave a little giggle and Elena shook her head at me, but laughed. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" I cheered the loudest along with Elena and Stefan laughed at the both of us.

I listened to Tyler and Matt talking over the cheering of the crowd. They were whispering to each other, but I knew that Stefan could hear them too. "This blows. He can't star the guy. He just got here." Tyler said pretty pissed off. I rolled my eyes at the immature boys.

"They have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you…" Tanner started again. "Your Timberwolves are hungry!" We all started cheering again. I watched as Tyler stepped out of the crowd.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Vicki tried to console Tyler but he just shook her off.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Tanner said over the talking of Tyler and Vicki. The whole crowd jumped up and down but I was focused on Tyler. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Is that Jeremy?" He asked and pointed to where Jeremy was drinking beer with a bunch of other boys. I stepped away from Elena and noticed Stefan looking at me weird, but I just kept on going. I made it over to Vicki when she was trying to stop Tyler from approaching little Gilbert.

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler snapped at Vicki and her mouth popped open out of shock. "Don't look so down," He said to Jeremy. "You can have her when I'm done."

Jeremy's fist snapped back so fast that I almost didn't see it, and hit Tyler hit in the face. Vicki was going to advance towards them but I ran over to her and stopped her before she could do anything stupid. She turned into my shoulder not wanting to see what was going to happen.

Tyler jumped back and started hitting Jeremy and the whole crowd turned around to see what the commotion was about. I saw Stefan and Elena get out of the crowd and I gave a lot to Stefan and he nodded his head, understanding.

"Hey, he's down. Enough!" Stefan grabbed Tyler, but Tyler in a rage turned around and punched Stefan in the stomach. I knew that it wouldn't hurt Stefan, but it was definitely going to hurt Tyler later on. I shook my head and Vicki looked back up from my shoulder in time for Matt to drag Tyler away and Jeremy swing a broken bottle at Stefan's hand. I cringed and held onto Vicki when she gripped my shirt.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted and pushed her away from the fight. He glared at her and tried shrugging her off, but she wasn't having it.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." She tried to speak softly to him, but he just glared at her. I could smell both Tyler's and Jeremy's blood in the air, but 800 years doesn't just give you great insight on life, it helps with self-control. I glanced over at Stefan to see him too preoccupied about his hand healing to really focus on the blood, which was good.

"I'm fine." Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, you smell fine." She said sarcastically, obviously smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"Just stop, okay?" He snapped and pushed her away. Vicki noticing him walking away, let me go and ran after him. I sighed and turned to Stefan to see Elena fussing over his hand.

I walked over to the both of them and she was still gaping over the healed hand. "But… I saw it, it was…"

"He missed by an inch. Tyler had blood on his jacket that Stefan must have gotten on his hand." I said to Elena and Stefan nodded his head at me.

"He missed. It's not my blood." He wiped his hand on his pants to get the blood off. "See? I'm fine."

"No, no, no. I… I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was…" Elena tried to remember what exactly she saw.

"It's okay. I'm okay. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." He walked away and I turned to Elena but smiling at her reassuringly.

"He's fine, Elena. No blood, no foul." I shrugged my shoulders. She sighed but decided to listen to me and walk the other direction.

I sighed and got sucked into another memory of when Stefan got into a fight with me around.

**Flashback  
March 13, 1932  
New York City, New York  
Harry's Bar**

_I walked side by side next to Stefan and Lexi as we walked down the street to Harry's Bar. Stefan finally got his humanity back a while back, now we're just teaching him self-control. It was even harder than getting your humanity back. That was only a switch that you had to decide if you wanted it turned on or not. Self-control was out of your reach, you had to learn it all over again. And once you've had the best, it's hard settling for the worst. _

"_Are you guys sure that I'm ready for this? I've only been on animal blood for a couple months now. I still feel the cravings for fresh blood." Stefan said as we got closer to the bar. I shook my head at him and nudged him slightly. _

"_No worries. This is going to be a test. If anything goes wrong, Lexi's going to get you out of there while I compel everyone to not remember, no big deal." I shrugged and hugged my fur coat tighter around me. The style these days are getting ridiculous. _

_We walked in and got seated at a booth before asking what we wanted for dinner. I ordered a wine and soup. I looked around the bar while the other two were ordering. They were playing some upbeat music and I felt the need to go dancing. I turned to Stefan and Lexi and smirked._

"_Uh oh." I heard Lexi whisper in Stefan's ear and he smiled softly at her._

"_Come dance with me." I demanded._

"_No." Lexi said with a shake of her head. "I'm hungry and I'm not drunk enough to dance."_

_I turned to Stefan and he shook his head. "I don't dance." _

_I pouted and leaned back in my chair. "You two are no fun." I said and got up from my chair and set my coat down with my purse. "I'm going to go dance."_

_I didn't give them the chance to answer before I was on the floor. I saw a man over in the corner and he pointed at me and smirked. He had slicked back hair and blue eyes. His smirk was charming and you could tell he was rich by the way he was drinking and the way he dressed. I smiled back at him and went over to him to dance._

"_What's your name, pretty lady?" He asked, clearly drunk with the slight slur to his words._

"_Iris." I said softly back._

"_Wanna dance?" He asked and I nodded gleefully. _

_He grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me to the floor. I didn't think anything of it, because he was drunk. But when he started running his hands up and down my butt, I moved a little away from him and moved his hands, trying to be nice. He pulled me closer again and started attacking my neck with sloppy kisses. I didn't want to make a scene so I gently pushed him away. _

"_Stop it." I said trying to be nice but he wasn't having it. He grabbed my forcefully and glared down. I pushed him away further. "I said, stop."_

"_What are you going to do about it?" He asked, laughing evilly before pulling me closer again. I was about to punch him out when the man was pulled away from me. I sighed until I saw it was Stefan. Lexi came over to me and grabbed my hand with my jacket and purse in her other arm._

"_I think the lady asked you to stop." Stefan said civilly. _

"_And who are you, her boyfriend?" He scoffed and tried to push Stefan away, but he wasn't strong enough and with Stefan's grip tighter than mine was, the man wasn't going anywhere._

"_I'm her brother." Stefan growled before punching the man in the face. The blood poured out of his nose from the impact and the man fell to the ground, still alive but unconscious. "No one messes with my sister."_

**End of Flashback**

I smirked at the memory. That was the first time that we ever decided that we were a lot closer than friends. We made a realization that we were more like brother and sister than we were best friends. Lexi agreed with the both of us, telling us that we even looked like brother and sister. If not for the age gap between us, we could be twins with how much we looked alike. I still smiled at the memory till this day.

I came back into reality when I noticed something was wrong. The atmosphere felt off. I looked around to see that the game still hasn't started, even though it should have. I ran around trying to find Stefan, but what I found wasn't was I was expecting.

"If that's my humanity… then what's this?" Damon asked before sinking his teeth into Tanner's neck, ripping out his jugular.

"Damon!" I shouted the same time Stefan screamed, "No!"

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace." Damon snarled and threw Tanner's body to the ground before taking off.

I groaned and looked at the corpse on the ground. He was definitely dead, with the way his body was angled. I looked at Stefan to see him frozen. I sighed and walked over to Tanner's body. I had to make it look like an animal came and attacked him. I felt my nails inching to be used but it felt wrong, this was my history teacher.

I shook my head out of my feelings and quickly ripped Tanner's clothes and skin to make it look realistic. When I was done, I wiped my fingernails off on my skirt and turned to face Stefan.

"Come on, if we're here when someone find his body, we're going to be assumed and questioned." I said softly and he nodded, not really thinking. I sighed and grabbed his arm before rushing away when I heard footsteps advancing to where we were.

* * *

I left Stefan at the school with Elena, to try and help her through her teacher dying while I just went home. I considered writing in my journal, but I was just too tired to even move. Today was too long of a day to even consider writing down what I was thinking. I could hear Stefan getting inside the house and I quickly changed out of my outfit before putting on sweats and a big T.

A knock on my door was heard and I opened it to see Stefan. I opened the door wider and he walked in and laid down on my bed, facing the ceiling. I quickly closed my door before joining him on my bed, in the same position.

"There is no hope for him is there?" Stefan asked quietly. I didn't have the heart to tell him what I actually felt, but I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight, Stefan." I whispered into the night. I felt him move off my bed, letting my hand go in the process before exiting out my door.

Before he closed my door, he turned back and looked at me. "I'll see you when you wake up."

I sighed and flipped over onto my side and feeling into a deep slumber, waiting for dreams to come and take me away.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Let me know if you like the flashbacks, they're fun to write!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**With love,**  
**Swim-**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, this is not a new chapter, but I have a question for you. Do you think that I should continue this story or just give up on it? If you guys want me to continue, do you guys have any ideas for this story? Maybe one you one guys wants to adopt this story and make it your own. I don't know, i've been having bad writer's block for this story and I would love to know what you guys think.

I don't know.

Review or PM me and let me know what you guys think. I want to hear what you have to say.

Love, Swim-


End file.
